Act 3
3.01 - Lonnie gets RIPped * The Titan Howler defeated, it dissolved to dust, leaving behind a glowing shield made of bone and mirrors. * It called to the party, similar to how the hourglass did, giving them the urge to approach and pick it up. * Lonnie failed to resist the call of the shield and moved towards it. * Bok tried to stop her, but she and the shield both cast spells paralyzing him in place * Lonnie picked up the shield, and it made her pretty evil. Using the power of the shield she resurrected a howler * The shield made Lonnie feel as if she were untouchable and gave her false confidence. * She and the shield started attacking Bok, Hayana started firing at the undead howler * Palli and Setoc started making their way slowly down a top to the forest floor, so they could help. Setoc cast a spell and hit Bok by accident. * Bok and Hayanna finished off the undead howler, and they started attacking the shield * While he was attacking the shield, Bok saw the faces of two unknown gnomes reflected in it. * Bok levered the shield off of Lonnies arm, she dropped to the floor unconscious. The shield started floating and continued casting spells. * Hayanna started trying to destroy the mirrors, Bok followed suit. * Eventually they destroyed the mirrors, and the shield fell to the ground unmoving. * They checked Lonnie's body, it seemed she was still alive but in a coma. * Lonnie had entered what seemed like another realm, where the mirror called to Lonnie to journey further to it. It used something Lonnie wanted, to see her parents again, as a way to lure her in. This coincidentally made it harder and harder for Lonnie to pass death saves, leading to her coma. * Hayanna said it was the same as what happened to Feyru. * She said that if it was the same, they could only revive Lonnie by getting to the bottom of the Abyss and reclaiming her soul, or recreating a ritual performed on Feyru on the surface. * Albia, the orphan that was left by the performer of the ritual, may have some of the info on how to perform the ritual. * Hayanna then gave her blessing for the group to become blue whistles, and signed their approval papers, and sent them on their way * The group returned to the surface, carrying Lonnie * Palli tried to teleport between layers, and was temporarily transported to a strange other-worldly city. She returned, feeling naseous. * When they returned to the surface, Orpheus was shocked and upset about Lonnie. * the group smuggled the shield through security. While they did the, Bok invited the two guards to Lonnie's wake/party, which did not go down well. * They met with Feyru and Orpheus, who seemed to be able to talk a little more freely about the Abyss. * they did not take the shield * The group dropped Lonnie off at the hospital, and returned to the guild house. * Orpheus introduced them to their new guild member, Phoebe, who he seemed to have been working with previously. She was given permission to stay in Lonnie's old room. * Setoc was made into a full member. Bok was unsure to start off with, since he thought maybe Setoc had attacked him deliberately earlier, but eventually gave his blessing. * Sana was upset about Lonnie. Bok tried to brush it off and pretend it wasn't a big problem, and told her about the group's plans to save her. This upset Sana more, because, Bok. * The group got their gachapon items. Palli got a water producing flask, and squirted Bok with it. He ran away, upset, and went back to the hospital. * The rest of the group realized they had left their stuff with Lonnie at the hospital and went to pick it up * Bok couldn't get into Lonnie's room, and got chased away by the guards. He hid in a random room. The room belonged to Felosi Floodwhisper, who made him promise to return next week. * The group got into Lonnie's room and regained their itmes, and cash, and had a Tender Moment ™. * They all returned to the guild house for naps. 3.02 - DADS Social Club * Waking up after a rough night, the DADS make their way out of the rooms. * Phoebe had a good night sleep in Lonnies old room, and so Bok gave her evils, and proceeded to call her Penelope a couple of times by mistake. * Beezer makes bacon sandwiches for the dads, but looks annoyed at having to do it * DADS explain the robots to Setoc * The DADS go up to Bok's room. He has YA romance novels hidden in-between musty tomes in a bookshelf, a hammock and two beanbags. * Palli starts to tell the DADS about her conversation with Orpheus, and then they decide to just go up to Orpheus' office and talk to him there. * We got paid 400G each. Because Lonnie got Rekd. It was revealed that Phoebe had a secret stash from her previous jobs. * Bok pointed out that he had lent Orpheus one of his steamy romance novels. * Orph reveals : ** that the Abyss is growing ** that there's something evil at the bottom of the Abyss that's doing it, maybe its an antlion ** Feyru and he don't see eye to eye on why the abyss should shut ** Orpheus would be happy with stopping the abyss from growing rather than necessarily destroying it ** Orpheus lost someone close to him in the Abyss ** Orpheus wasn't sure wether they should destroy the hourglass. It is being examined by Feyru's investigators. ** Bok didn't want to destroy it without knowing more. Palli kinda wanted to destroy it. We decided not to do anything. * DADS started having a 'getting to know you' chat with each other. ** Setoc revealed his religion to be Followers of the Spiral, who worship the Abyss as a living entity ** Orpheus revealed his love of Calligraphy ** Bok revealed that his birthing song was 72 hours, and quite impressive ** Palli owes Rhea Friedell a gambling debt ** Phoebe revealed her surname is Loralove ** Bozer revealed that he is the only bot with a voice. It isn't a fully functioning voice but it can record and play back phrases that are said to it ** Sana told us about how Beezer accidentally Cut Up someone who was on her guild board to approve her creations for further funding * DADS then went to the Orphanage, in search of the young Orphan who potentially held information about the soul summoning ritual * Palli sprayed the kids with the geyser 4 times, and then threatened Bok with it. Bok dodged, and smacked her in the face with his quarterstaff. Palli then tried to use her other flask on him, and he dodged again. * Mana Nigh saw this, got angry and shouted at them. Chargrined, they went indoors to talk to her. Palli left the flask with the Orphans. * Palli, Bok, Setoc, and Phoebe had a discussion about Palli's use of her flask and they all agreed that the flask was to be used for good. Too much power was with her and she became corrupted. 3.03 - Operation Orphan Storage * We met a young girl named Albia, She has Tan skin, White hair, Asiatic facial features, and has solid gold eyes. * We also reunited with Lotte, who wasn't very thrilled to see Palli or Bok. She seemed to of made good friends with Albia ** Lotte, formerly known as Lise but easily figured out using context clues in the past, seemed to be what she went by now. Some questions were asked but not much action was taken as a result. * Albia took us to a storage unit, along with Mama Nye(spelling?) and Lotte. The ride to the units was as awkward as you'd imagine. * Phoebe attempted to play Darude Sandstorm. Attempted to. * Bok and Albia bonded over the piece of fictional work known as "A Forest Encounted." ** There are at least three books in the series and it is apparently Albia's favorite * Albia reveals that she wants to be a wizard when she grows up and explore the abyss. She wants to practice Abjuration magic and be able to heal others. * Upon arriving, Albia spoke something in Celestial, which translated to "Dear Heart". It seemed to be related to opening the storage unit. * Setoc cast Fly on Bok and Albia, and the three of them, along with Palli, searched the tall bookshelfs for the Ritual instructions. * Meanwhile Phoebe snooped a little bit and found a music box that played a song she knew, but couldn't remember the name of. * Eventually success struck the group and they found the instructions, and converged to examine them. * Along with a few easy and less demanding tasks came daunting quests, such as Taking a dragon's blood and Dragon Fruit, and acquiring a certain price of starore. * Along with all this was a piece of music that Phoebe recognized as the song played by the music box, only a whole Lotte more complex, requiring a Melody, a harmony, a counter, and a percussion. Phoebe obviously agree'd to help, and the gang considered Decky and Tal as other's who may be willing to help. * Eventually the group settled down and returned to the elevator(?). * On the way back, Palli and Bok did something so completely out of character that it's shocked any who witnessed, they ''apologized ''for their actions against Lotte. * Lotte had been rather cold with the group throughout the entire search, but the apology, coming from a place of genuine remorse, gave her a sense of ease. * Setoc asked if it were okay to return to the storage unit in the future. * Phoebe practiced playing the music piece and didn't really do a good job, showing she needed work on it. * Phoebe also revealed to Lotte that Bok had a fear of water, and Lotte revealed that she was fire resistant ** This fact would totally of set Lonnie off but she isn't here now is she? * The group returned to the Guildhouse, with new information in hand. Albia gave everyone a hug, Phoebe gave her a highfive, and Palli dabbed (and Albia returned said dab with her own dab). If you want the Table of Contents leave this here unless you know how to add it without this.